footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017 CONCACAF Gold Cup
| top_scorer = Alphonso Davies Kévin Parsemain (3 goals each) | player = | prevseason = 2015 | nextseason = 2019 }} The 2017 CONCACAF Gold Cup is the 14th edition of the CONCACAF Gold Cup, a biennial international men's football championship of the North, Central American, and Caribbean region organised by CONCACAF. The tournament is being held from 7 to 26 July. The winners of this tournament will play against the winners of the 2019 CONCACAF Gold Cup in the 2019 CONCACAF Cup, a one-match play-off to determine CONCACAF's qualifier for the 2021 FIFA Confederations Cup. If the same team wins both the 2017 and 2019 Gold Cups, it automatically qualifies for the Confederations Cup. Qualified teams A total of 12 teams will qualify for the tournament. Three berths are allocated to North America, four to Central America, four to the Caribbean, and one to the winners of the play-off between the two fifth-placed teams of the Caribbean zone and the Central American zone. Bold indicates that the corresponding team was hosting the event. 1. This is Curaçao's first appearance since the dissolution of the Netherlands Antilles, as its direct successor (with regards to membership in football associations), inheriting the former nation's FIFA membership and competitive record. 2. French Guiana and Martinique are not FIFA members, and so do not have a FIFA Ranking. Venues The venues were announced on December 19, 2016. Levi's Stadium was announced as the venue of the final on February 1, 2017. Draw The United States and Mexico were announced as the seeded teams of Groups B and C respectively on December 19, 2016. Honduras, the winners of the 2017 Copa Centroamericana title were announced as being the seeded team in Group A on February 14, 2017. Squads The 12 national teams involved in the tournament will be required to register a squad of 23 players; only players in these squads will be eligible to take part in the tournament. A provisional list of 40 players per national team will be submitted to CONCACAF by June 2, 2017. The final list of 23 players per national team will be submitted to CONCACAF by June 27, 2017. Three players per national team must be goalkeepers. National teams that reach the quarter-final stage are able to swap up to six players in the final squad with six players from the provisional list within 24 hours of their final group stage game. Match officials The match officials, which include 17 referees and 25 assistant referees, were announced on June 23, 2017. ;Referees * Joel Aguilar (El Salvador) * Henry Bejarano (Costa Rica) * Drew Fischer (Canada) * Roberto Garcia Orozco (Mexico) * Mark Geiger (United States) * Fernando Guerrero (Mexico) * Walter López (Guatemala) * Jair Marrufo (United States) * Yadel Martinez (Cuba) * Melvin Matamoros (Honduras) * Oscar Moncada (Honduras) * Ricardo Montero (Costa Rica) * John Pitti (Panama) * Cesar Arturo Ramos (Mexico) * Héctor Rodríguez (Honduras) * Armando Villarreal (United States) * Kimbell Ward (St. Kitts and Nevis) ;Assistant referees * Frank Anderson (USA) * Joseph Bertrand (TRI) * Graeme Browne (SKN) * Ronald Bruna (PAN) * Jose Luis Camargo (MEX) * Keytzel Corrales (NCA) * Melvyn Cruz (HON) * Carlos Fernandez (CRC) * Geonvany Garcia (SLV) * Miguel Hernandez (MEX) * Hermenerito Leal (GUA) * Gerson Lopez (GUA) * Juan Carlos Mora (CRC) * Charles Morgante (USA) * Alberto Morin (MEX) * Marcos Quintero (MEX) * Christian Ramirez (HON) * Ainsley Rochard (TRI) * Corey Rockwell (USA) * Jesus Tabora (HON) * Marvin Torrentera (MEX) * William Torres (SLV) * Gabriel Victoria (PAN) * Daniel Williamson (PAN) * Juan Francisco Zumba (SLV) Group stage The top two teams from each group and the two best third-placed teams qualify for the quarter-finals. All match times listed are in EDT (|UTC−4). If the venue is located in a different time zone, the local time is also given. Tiebreakers The ranking of each team in each group will be determined as follows: #Greatest number of points obtained in group matches #Goal difference in all group matches #Greatest number of goals scored in all group matches #Greatest number of points obtained in group matches between the teams concerned; #Drawing of lots by the Gold Cup Committee Group A Group B Group C Ranking of third-placed teams The best two third-placed teams which advance to the knockout stage must play the winners from another group in the quarter-finals. Knockout stage In the quarter-finals and semi-finals, if a match is tied after 90 minutes extra time is not played, and the match is decided by a penalty shoot-out. In the final, if a match is tied after 90 minutes extra time is played, where each team is allowed to make a fourth substitution. If still tied after extra time, the match is decided by a penalty shoot-out. Unlike the previous edition of the competition, there will be no third place play-off. Bracket | RD1-team2= | RD1-score1= 1 | RD1-score2= 0 | RD1-team3= | RD1-team4= | RD1-score3= 2 | RD1-score4= 0 | RD1-team5= | RD1-team6= | RD1-score5= 1 | RD1-score6= 0 | RD1-team7= | RD1-team8= | RD1-score7= 2 | RD1-score8= 1 | RD2-seed1=| RD2-seed2=| RD2-seed3=| RD2-seed4=| | RD2-team1= | RD2-team2= | RD2-score1= 0 | RD2-score2= 2 | RD2-team3= | RD2-team4= | RD2-score3= | RD2-score4= | RD3-seed1=| RD3-seed2=| | RD3-team1= | RD3-team2= | RD3-score1= 0 | RD3-score2= 1 }} Quarter-finals |time = 18:00 |team1 = |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Godoy |goals2 = |stadium = Lincoln Financial Field, Philadelphia |attendance = |referee = Óscar Moncada (Honduras) }} |time = 21:00 |team1 = |score = 2–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = O. Gonzalez Lichaj |goals2 = |stadium = Lincoln Financial Field, Philadelphia |attendance = 31,615 |referee = Drew Fischer (Canada) }} |time = 19:30 |team1 = |score = 2–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Francis Williams |goals2 = Hoilett |stadium = University of Phoenix Stadium, Glendale |attendance = |referee = Ricardo Montero (Costa Rica) }} |time = 22:00 |team1 = |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Pizarro |goals2 = |stadium = University of Phoenix Stadium, Glendale |attendance = |referee = Walter López (Guatemala) }} Semi-finals |time = 22:00 |team1 = |score = 0–2 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Altidore Dempsey |stadium = AT&T Stadium, Arlington |attendance = |referee = Joel Aguilar (El Salvador) }} |time = 20:30 |team1 = |score = 0–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Lawrence |stadium = Rose Bowl, Pasadena |attendance = 42,393 |referee = John Pitti (Panama) }} Final |time = 21:30 |team1 = |score = Match 25 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Levi's Stadium, Santa Clara |attendance = |referee = }} Statistics Goalscorers There have been 51 goals scored in 23 matches, for an average of goals per match. ;3 goals * Alphonso Davies * Kévin Parsemain ;2 goals * Nelson Bonilla * Darren Mattocks * Romario Williams * Gabriel Torres * Omar Gonzalez * Jordan Morris ;1 goal * Scott Arfield * Junior Hoilett * Dejan Jakovic * Francisco Calvo * David Ramírez * Ariel Francisco Rodríguez * Marco Ureña * Rodney Wallace * Gerson Mayen * Rodolfo Zelaya * Roy Contout * Sloan Privat * Shaun Francis * Steeven Langil * Edson Álvarez * Elías Hernández * Hedgardo Marín * Orbelín Pineda * Rodolfo Pizarro * Ángel Sepúlveda * Carlos Chavarría * Abdiel Arroyo * Miguel Camargo * Ismael Díaz * Michael Amir Murillo * Jozy Altidore * Joe Corona * Clint Dempsey * Dom Dwyer * Eric Lichaj * Matt Miazga * Kelyn Rowe ;1 own goal * Aníbal Godoy (against Costa Rica) External links * *CONCACAF Gold Cup, CONCACAF.com Category:2017 CONCACAF Gold Cup Category:CONCACAF Gold Cup Category:2016–17 in CONCACAF football